The Unforgotten War
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Three years after Korea, Margaret finds herself at Hawkeye's door needing help. They're both glad to see each other, but are they too glad?
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgotten war – A MASH fanfiction.

She climbed out of the taxi, lifted her suitcase, paid the driver and straightened the skirt. Almost as soon as he set the money on the dash, the driver was gone and Margaret was alone, on the sidewalk of Crab-apple Cove.

She'd always thought Hawk was exaggerating when he described how beautiful it was, how peaceful it felt. He was right. She looked to her right and saw a young girl learning to ride her bike, she looked to her left and saw a teenage boy fixing a car with his father. It truly was spectacular.

She almost didn't want to take her eyes away from this beautiful street, but knew she had to face him at some point. How would she feel when she saw him again after all this time? After all it had been almost three years since Korea. She'd done exactly what she said, she'd left the army and was working in a hospital, but something was still missing. Someone was still missing. She had never forgotten about Hawkeye, he'd always been the guy who kept her sane and was there when she needed him.

Slowly, she turned around, and stared at the beautiful, white wash building in front of her. She checked the house number twice and then went to the front door.

She lifted her hand to knock and froze.

'Daniel, I'm just going to the shops, do you need anything?'

'No thank you, dear.'

'What about you Hawk?'

'Nope, I'm fine.'

Margaret's heart stopped when she heard his voice again, and in combination with the hyperventilating, which had started when she heard a young woman's voice, began to make her feel very dizzy.

Just as she regained her balance, the front door opened and she was met by a beautiful, twenty-something year old girl. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Margaret opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She repeated this goldfish impression until the young woman finally called up the stairs;

'Hawk?'

'Yea, Emily?'

'There's a woman here to see you, she's wearing an army uniform.'

'She'd better not be here to draft me again.'

'Hawkeye, just get your butt downstairs, I can't leave her standing on the porch all day!'

'Then invite her in! I'll be down in a sec.'

Margaret stepped inside and set down her bag. For the first time, she thought about how she looked so different now, she'd gone back to her naturally brown hair colour and was wearing a lot more make up now than she had in Korea. She began to wonder if Pierce would even recognise her.

Hawkeye stopped in the middle of the stairs and stared at her. He hadn't seen her in so long, and she looked so gorgeous. He cleared the last seven steps in two bounds and embraced Margaret in a tight hug as soon as he could reach her.

She loosened her grip, and so did he. He stared into her eyes, she was crying. He didn't know what to say, so he pulled her tightly against him again.

'I've missed you.' She sobbed.

'I've missed you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Unforgotten war – A MASH fanfiction.

She finally prised her hands away from him and looked up in to his eyes. They were different now, more wise and knowing.

'Oh God Margaret I've missed you. Why couldn't I get in contact with you? I called the hospital and they said you didn't work there, you'd never worked there. Where were you?'

'Sorry Hawkeye, that offer fell through. I was back a day late from Korea, after a war… sorry 'police action' there are a lot of people trying to get planes and trains and buses, and I was one of the many that got delayed. I turned up at the hospital and they said the position was taken, some young, blond bimbo had taken my place.'

'Oh, Margaret. Where did you go?'

'I visited my mom for a while. I still couldn't bear to see my dad after quitting the army. I thought about my options for days and eventually decided I needed to call in a favour from one of the MASH gang. So I chose Frank, he gave me a job at his practise in Port Wayne, as a receptionist/nurse.'

'Frank! You chose Frank! Why?' Hawkeye screamed, he placed a hand on Margaret's back and led her to the living room. He brought her to the couch, and they both sat down.

'I know, I hurt Frank, but I was too embarrassed to talk to any of you. You guys were still getting settled and I didn't want to impose.'

'Oh, Margaret.' Hawkeye hugged her again, this time, it was more gentle and friendly.

'Did anything… um… happen… with Frank?'

'Yes, when I arrived, Frank's wife had left him, and taken the children with her. He was all alone and we got back together. I didn't realise how serious it was, until he asked me to move in with him, that was two weeks ago. I left the next day.' Hawkeye smiled at Margaret. He had a sympathetic look in his eye. Like he knew Margaret was going through a rough time, but had absolutely no idea to what degree he should be upset.

'Well, how about I show you to the guest room and you can get changed, you look like you were expecting an interrogation!' Margaret laughed, and to be completely honest she had been expecting and interrogation, she was stunned by how understanding Hawkeye was being.

'Thanks Hawk, I'm glad I come to you.'

'I'm glad you come too, I only wish you'd come sooner.' Hawkeye took her hand, and led her up the stairs to a bedroom. It was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. It had a beautiful four-poster bed, delicate pink-flower wall paper and all the furniture was white oak, with intricate carvings on the handles and drawers. The room seemed far too feminine to belong in a house owned and occupied by two men. Hawkeye must have read her mind, 'This was my mother's creation. She designed it before she died and neither me nor my dad has had the heart to change it yet.' Margaret could hear a tremble in Hawkeye's voice as he spoke of his mother.

She entered the room slowly, and gently laid her suitcase on the satin sheets.

'Thank you, Hawkeye.'

'Don't mention it.'

'Oh, Hawk?'

'Yea.'

'What time do you normally have dinner?'

'Normally around seven, but tonight's a special occasion, make it half.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Unforgotten war – A MASH fanfiction.

Margaret hung up her uniform; hopefully, she wouldn't be needing that for a while. She searched in her suitcase and found a dress her mother had given her. It was lilac with a deep, purple embroidered pattern on the front. She didn't like it. Didn't think it was very 'her', but tonight wasn't about her, tonight was about Hawkeye and how amazing he was for letting her live and work with him. She didn't know how she could possibly repay him, but wearing a dress was a start.

She fixed her hair and applied her make up, then went down the stairs. The second her foot hit the bottom step, she could smell dinner, it was amazing. She could hear the sizzling steaks and smell the sweet aroma of the gravy, even Charles would have envied the food. As she entered the kitchen, she couldn't help but laugh. Hawkeye, was standing at the sink, with a pair of long, pink marigolds and a floral apron doing the washing up. Hawkeye turned around and beamed at Margaret, 'it's so good to see that smile.' He said, it sounded so sincere and Margaret knew exactly what he meant, she had longed to see his smile too, to hear his laugh and to feel his lips against hers, just as they had said goodbye that day in Korea.

Hawkeye peeled off his gloves and gestured for Margaret to sit, he had prepared a beautiful table with candles and a bottle of red wine, her favourite.

Over dinner, they both laughed and joked about anything they could, except for their time apart. Neither of them to bring themselves to talk about it, it was too hard. Eventually, after all other topics had been exhausted. Hawkeye asked 'well, how did your Dad take the news, that you left the army I mean.' Margaret suddenly became very rigid, she had completely forgotten to tell Hawkeye and wasn't quite sure how to put it.

'Oh, well… um-'

'He doesn't know, does he?'

'No, that's why I have to keep that repulsive uniform, anytime he sees me I have to wear it and tell him how much I'm enjoying my life back state side in an army hospital.'

'Where does he think you are?'

'In Maine, in an army hospital. It has been nicknamed 'Crabapple cove' because it's like a fairy-tale compared to Korea.'

Hawkeye laughed, 'do you really think you being in the army means that much to him?'

'Oh Hawkeye, I _know _it means that much to him. If he knew I'd given up on the army, he'd be so disappointed, I can't do that to him.'

'OK Margaret, if you can deal with it so can I, but I really do think you should tell him.'

'All I have to do is throw on a uniform a couple of times a year and all you have to do is be careful what you say when you answer the phone!'

The couple stayed up and talked late into the night, throughout the course of the evening they moved into the living room and sat so close, they could hear each other breathing.

At 3:00, they decided to call it a night. Without thinking Hawkeye leaned in and kissed Margaret. After his lips touched hers, neither one could pull away, so they both went to bed. Together. At last.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later…

'Margaret! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!' Hawkeye yelled up the stairs, it had been what seemed like forever since he'd spoken to BJ. He'd written letters to BJ and BJ had written him back, but it just wasn't the same. As Hawkeye thought about BJ, he thought about the rest of the M*A*S*H gang, and how much he'd missed them.

'I'm so glad you organised this reunion Margaret!' Hawkeye added, he loved Margaret, and couldn't wait to tell all their friends. 'It's a pity we had to invite Frank!' he added.

'Hawkeye, you know why I did it, he did take care of me after the war and he was brilliant at convincing my Dad I still worked in an army hospital.' Margaret's voice was distant and sounded like a recording, Hawkeye knew he had given her enough crap about inviting Frank, and decided it was finally time to let it go.

While Hawkeye fixed his bowtie, Margaret flounced down the stairs in a beautiful, floor length, pink gown. That's when it happened. That was the moment that Hawkeye realised how much he loved Margaret, and how he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He smiled. And she returned the gesture.

The couple walked to the car, arm-in-arm, Hawkeye opened the door for her, and she gathered her dress on her knee. Soon, they'd be sitting in a room, surrounded by their 'family' and would finally be able to say, they were truly happy, at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay guys, thought I'd uploaded this chapter. I know it's been ages. Exams suck! Sorry again. Enjoy!

The couple arrived at the reunion separately, they didn't want anybody to think there was anything going on between them until Hawkeye and Margaret stood on that stage at the end of the night.

When Hawkeye arrived, with his father, he instinctively looked for BJ. He scanned the room several times, but couldn't find him anywhere. As he gave the far corner one last glance, he felt a tug at his trouser leg, he looked down, and saw a beautiful, blonde girl staring up at him. Erin. 'Are you my uncle Hawkeye?' Erin asked, clearly tired of asking everyone that entered the room. 'Yes, I suppose I must be. Are you Erin? The little girl smiled up at him and reached up her hand. Hawkeye allowed himself to be led across the room. They arrived at a door and Hawkeye went in, everyone was already there. In the far corner was Mr and Mrs Potter, they were talking to Klinger and Son-li, then there was Radar and Mrs O'Riley talking to Father Mulcahy, Charles was sitting alone, and BJ and Peg were standing right in front of Hawkeye. 'Hey.' BJ said in a surprisingly calm voice. 'Hey.' Hawkeye wasn't as collected as his friend. The two men stared at each other for a minute and then hugged each other. Hawkeye thought his heart was about to break, he hadn't realised how much he missed these people until now.

When Margaret had arrived, she was met at the door by a young Korean girl. Margaret assumed she was the product of pay day and one to many beers. 'Hello, are you Hotlips?' Margaret blushed, Margaret hadn't been called that by anyone since Frank left the camp. 'Yes, but it's Margaret. What's your name?'

'I'm Rosie' said the little girl, her face beaming, she had clearly been expecting Margaret.

'Oh, and who's your mommy and daddy?' Margaret didn't want to seem rude, but couldn't think of who her parents could be.'

'My mommy's name is Son-Li and my daddy's name is Klinger.' Margaret was stunned. Klinger had a daughter. Then, all of a sudden, she saw the resemblance.

The little girl reached up her tiny hand, and Margaret held it. Margaret was led to a little room at the back of the hall, she opened the door. She stopped dead.

'Hello darling.' He said.

'Hello Frank.'


	6. Chapter 6

Margaret stared at Frank for a moment and then remembered that there was currently a small child holding her (not sweaty) right hand. 'Sorry Frank, I have to go. I'm taking care of Rosie here.' And with that, Margaret pulled Rosie out of the room and closed the door. Margaret stopped and tried to compose herself. Why had she invited him? Suddenly she wished she hadn't. Just seeing his face again made her remember what she had tried so hard to forget. She'd spent the rest of the war getting over Frank. Not in terms of love. But due to the fact that she'd lowered her social status to pond life and now had to try and regain some ground. Finally, as she approached the surface, the war ended and the whole cycle began again. She was back with Frank.

Margaret thought about it all, and must have looked awful as Rosie gently squeezed Margaret's had and led her to another room. Initially Margaret worried, who could be in this one? She was relieved to meet BJ and even more relieved to see the rest of the gang sitting and laughing together.

As the night went on, Margaret joked with her friends and forgot all about Frank. The children all left the room and went to dance in the main hall, with all the other nurses and enlisted.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in came the children pulling everyone out of their seats, insisting that a man was giving a speech and they all had to listen. The adults reluctantly left the privacy of their own room and joined the crowd.

Margaret's eyes landed on the stage. Landed on Frank. Landed on Frank, on the stage, with a glass of champagne in his hand. Margaret froze and starred.

'Hello everyone.' Frank began. 'It's so good to see all of you again.' Then it came. That stupid, high pitched, snivelling laugh that 'ferret face' did so well. 'I'm here today for two reasons. Firstly, I wanted to tell you all that I bought my second house and now am literally better than every single person in this room. HA!' Everyone stared at Charles, he didn't say anything. (He must have been overcome by Frank's obvious charm!) 'and secondly, I am now divorced. So, I can finally ask you.' Frank stared down at Margaret. 'Major Houlihan, could you come here.' Margaret found herself moving towards the stage, not because she was walking, but because the crowd around her was slowly but surely pushing her closer and closer to the stage, and closer and closer to Frank.

Margaret ascended the steps and found herself beside Frank. 'Margaret Houlihan, will you marry me?' Frank asked, and produced a small diamond ring from his pocket. Margaret's head was spinning. What was happening? How was she suddenly being proposed to? And especially by Frank! Just as her head began to clear, Frank kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. Margaret stood there. Didn't kiss him back. But, couldn't pull away. When he finally released her, Margaret stared down into the crowd below and met Hawkeye's eye. He turned away, and left the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, Margaret sprung into action. Threw the ring in Franks face, kicked off her heels and ran down the stairs. The crowd parted for her as she ran and soon she was at the door. She gave it a shove and was met by the cool night air. She looked around. Where was he? Where could he have gone? Then she saw him. Sitting. Alone. By the bushes lining the building. Margaret ran towards him.

'Hawkeye!' she yelled.

'Wait! I can explain!' Margaret felt her voice shaking and realised that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'No Margaret, you can't, and you don't need to. You've always been in love with him. Ever since I've known you. You're soulmates and I hope you're very happy together.'

She could see it. The pain. He showed it in his eyes and she could hear it in his voice.

'No, he's not. I don't love him. I love you. I left him and came to Crabapple Cove to find you. Why would I leave him if I loved him?' Hawkeye's voice changed. It became harsh and angry. 'If you love me so much, why did you just agree to marry him?' Margaret felt it like a stab through her chest. He real thought they were engaged. She pulled up her hand and showed the bare ring finger.

'I'm not engaged to him!'

'But you took the ring, you _kissed_ him.'

'No, he kissed me. He gave me the ring. I never ever said yes!'

Hawkeye stopped. 'So… you're not engaged?'

'No!'

'Really?'

'Of course not! I love you.'

Hawkeye kissed her. They'd kissed before. They'd more than kissed before. But, this way different. This time, Hawkeye was kissing her with full, complete and total love. She was doing the same. Hawkeye broke away and dried the tears from his eyes. Margaret took this opportunity to do the same. This gave Hawkeye a chance to get a solid look at her. She wasn't wearing shoes. Why wasn't she wearing shoes? Hawkeye lifted her and carried her back to the hall. Now was the time. They both had to meet the family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God guys, I am so sorry! I thought I had uploaded this final chapter ages ago! But I found it today and thought it was better late than never. Sorry!**

Hawkeye came to the door and realised he know had no hands to open it. Oops. Margaret must have read his mind as she reached out her hand, and opened the door. Hawkeye walked on, and made his way to the stage, set Margaret down gently, and she draped her legs over the edge. Hawkeye lifted her shoes and replaced them on the appropriate feet.

The hall was deathly quiet, everyone was staring and doing their jaw-dropping gold fish impressions. Frank was still standing on the stage with the recovered ring in his hand. Hawkeye turned and smiled at the crowd around him. The only person to smile back, was BJ. Hawkeye helped Margaret down and led her up the steps. He stood in front of the microphone.

'Hello.' Hawkeye said, his voice broke over the word, he hadn't cleared his throat and took this opportunity to do just that.

'Hello, everyone.' He said again. 'Em, I suppose by now you're all a little confused about what just happened. To be honest, so am I. Not 10 minutes ago 'Doctor' Burns here proposed to Margaret. I would like to clear any doubt around the issue. Margaret is not engaged to Frank Burns.' Like clockwork, every head turned to get confirmation from Margaret. She nodded, and they switched their gaze back to Hawkeye. Hawkeye peeked at Frank and saw that even his jaw had dropped. 'Excuse us.' Hawkeye said and beckoned for Frank to come to the back room.

Margaret remained on the stage and really had no idea what to say. So, to avoid any further embarrassment, Margaret gathered her dress and stepped down off the stage. She found BJ.

'I knew it.' He said.

Margaret smiled, 'Knew what?' she asked, trying to sound genuinely confused.

'I think you know.'

'I think I know too.' BJ hugged Margaret. 'Congratulations.' He whispered. 'Thank you.' She replied.

It would have been the perfect moment if the sound of breaking glass hadn't shattered the silence. Margaret spun round to see Frank emerging from the back room. With a black eye. Hawkeye appeared seconds later, and looked just as he had before. It had clearly been a fair fight.

Frank stood up, 'Margaret, he hit me!' he whined.

'I know.' Margaret replied. 'And you're still talking, so clearly he didn't hit you hard enough.' Frank jerked back as if he had just been stabbed by Margaret's words.

Frank walked towards her. 'Darling, why are you being like this? We can finally be together!' Franks eyes widened and twinkled. Margaret turned, flicking her hair in her face and walked to the middle of the dance floor. She turned to look at Hawkeye, he came to join her. He placed his hand on her back and they began dancing. Even though there was no music.

Frank left, and everyone around them slowly began dancing when the band began. 'Thank you.' Margaret whispered.

'Don't mention it.' Hawkeye replied.

5 years later…

'Hawkeye hurry up, were going to be late.' Margaret bellowed up the stairs. After the previous reunion, this time everything had to go as planned.

'I'm coming, I can't find the bag!'

'It's under the stairs. I'll get it.' Margaret lifted the baby blue bag with the yellow ducks on the sides and slipped it over her shoulder. Hawkeye came down the stairs carrying a basket.

'You sure you have everything?' Hawkeye asked.

'Yep, camera, bag, flat shoes and antiseptic for your end of night brawl.' Margaret smiled. 'Do you have everything?'

'Yea. You only trusted me with one thing! How could I forget it.'

'Well, I'm sorry if you'd prefer _you _can take the camera and _I'll _take the baby!' Margaret said sarcastically as she stared down into the basket.

'Let's go Henry.' Hawkeye said in his baby voice and the family left the house.

Driving down the road Margaret had time to think. She stared down at baby Henry Sherman Pierce, he truly was gorgeous. She remembered her wedding day, and she remembered the day he was born. She thought about the look on Hawkeye's face the first time he held him and she smiled. Only one word could sum up the way she felt now… Complete.

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews! **


End file.
